1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to fuel transfer means and more particularly to a liquid fuel non-spill funnel of an improved unitary type.
2. PRIOR ART
Various types of funnels have been devised for transferring liquid fuel from one container to another. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,337,558 wherein a V-shaped tray is used to hold a gasoline can after it is pierced by the rear end of a delivery nozzle attached to the tray. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 582,652, 2,620,957 and 4,130,147 which discloses 2-piece devices with round topped upper funnels and detachable bottom cylindrical nozzles directly under the funnels. One piece round topped funnels with integral depending nozzles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,260,430; 4,143,690 and 4,347,878.
There remains a need for an improved funnel which will avoid spillage in an improved manner, which will trap the nozzle of a gasoline can and support the gasoline can while the funnel itself is supported in position, and which will be readily insertable and supported in container openings of various sizes. Preferably, the funnel should also be capable of temporarily retaining liquid fuel therein for inspection, etc., until released from the nozzle. The funnel should be light weight, durable, inexpensive and efficient.